Suspects
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: After the murders of Dakota, Bridgette and Sam, suspects are called in for questioning. Everyone will be shocked at the mysteries that will unfold. Who are the suspects? Who murdered the three? What was the motive? Will they be found? Currently being interviewed: Heather. Next to be interviewed Heather's arch-rival Gwen. AU, Thiller, Mystery and slight Horror. Rated T.


Suspects

The partying and the screaming and vomiting was normal at a house which was large, though a scream and mass murder accusations were not. Few students attended the party and majority had left early, when the commotion grew and police officers came, all rushed back without a second thought. With three people being murdered, news gobbled it up and show-cased the tragic story to the world, the 7 primary suspects were taken to a police station for further questioning.

**Suspect 1: Heather**

As Heather was shoved into the police car grumbling in annoyance as her many enemies savoured the moment, she saw the police officers eyes drift to her various times until they reached the police station. "Ugh!" Heather opened the door, and hopped out, glancing around before rushing inside, ignoring the police officers wanting to assist her to the police station. For a few moments, Heather attention was fixed on the sign, before she quickly continued to storm inside. Heather's eyes drifted all over the place, the floor was dirty, and she shuddered at the thought of having to walk on it. "Navy blue." Heather's expression turned sour and her face showed distaste at the chosen wall colour.

"Grab her." The one commanding this was the police officer, the other complied and grabbed Heather. Heather screamed, moaned, struggled and groaned as they made there way to a door which read: Questioning Room. The police officer guiding Heather inside was the first to walk into the room. Underneath the sign, it read; Not in use. The other police officer flicked it and it instantly said: In use. Content with this the other police officer walked in, with the door slamming behind him as soon as he did.

"Navy? Again? Have originality." Heather sat down on a blue old and almost dilapidated chair. One police officer did the same, the other just stayed by the door. "Why am I even here?!" Heather's tone showed anger and that she demanded an answer, though an answer wasn't received. "I didn't kill any of those losers, I wouldn't waste my time on them anyway." The statement irked some controversy already as the one seated opposite Heather had his eye-brows raise. "What?" It was then obvious Heather didn't see anything wrong with the statement.

"You are here because of the investigation into the murders of Dakota Milton, Bridgette Riley and Sam Matthews, your dislike of all three arouses interest and suspicion already. Question 1: Were you at a," The man speaking shifted his eyes down towards some papers, before he looked directly at Heather again. "Geoffrey Mans party?" Heather gave a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Yes. Yes. I was." She answered after a while, though she continued to stare begrudgingly at the police officer.

"Question 2: Did you make contact with any of the suspects?" A silence followed, the only thing that hadn't changed was the expression shown on Heather's face, a scowl. "Miss?" The man's face may have shown his inner sternness, though his voice showed the other side of him, the concerned side. "Miss?!" He bellowed, after a long period of time had passed, frustration oozed out of both police officers. Heather smirked, though no answer was given. The police officer pulled up a recorder, the only part of Heather body which shock was her eyes as they widened quickly. "Defiance in answering." He muttered into it and played it back, then his eyes set on Heather once again.

"I did." She answered bitterly, "I didn't make any contact with Bridgette at all though, Dakota, however I did. That Sam boy was a nobody to me, until his demise. Good riddance if you ask me, the encounter I had with him was horrible. He disgusts me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I do not."

"It was rhetorical."

Heather chuckled, and crossed her arms and legs. "I know your face is disproportionate, you didn't need to point that out me." Heather's joking attitude alluded to her real personality. The police officer growled and repeated the previous question. "Why should I? You don't believe me. Neither does he. You both know. But remember this, I wasn't the one who did it."

"Your story will provide solid proof until contradicted." Heather rolled her eyes, "What would your parents say if they knew you were being difficult?" Heather's face softened for a rare moment. "Would they punish you? Ground you? What would happen to them if you refused to give evidence? Hmm? They would be hailed as the family who gave birth to a murderer? Do you want that?" As the questions replayed through Heather's mind she regained her cold expression.

"Do I?" Pondered Heather allowed, "Denting their reputation. Hmm. You know what, I'll just tell my story. The only thing that made me what to do this was my richness." Heather said. "You better be listening! Okay, I arrived at around..."

* * *

"You cannot seriously be KIDDING me?" Heather wore a pink dress reaching to her knees, her heels matched the pink. Her hair was styled back, a change from the usual pony-tail she had adopted during her teenage years. She was glaring at the driver of a black limo. "You turn up 15 minutes late just because your wife was giving birth and you want a tip? There is a difference between fashionably late and tacky late." Heather knelt down and leaned forward, her head was in the car, "You'd better hope, I make it work!" The bus driver pressed a button and glared at Heather, a smile was on his face, Heather swiped her head from the window as it began to close. "What are you? CRAZY?" Heather yelled, the limo driver sped off leaving Heather in dust.

Heather shook off her visibly annoyed expression and plastered on a fake smile. "Geoff!" She said, when he answered the door, "How are you?" Heather's temporary and rare smiled disappeared. "I see you are still living in the 80's." Heather sped past him and gasped in admiration, "I didn't know your house was so big." Heather saw a series of steps in front of her. "How unconventional." Heather said, referring to the purple colour, yet still opaque floor. Geoff's living room was large, Heather spotted a candy floss machine, some poorly made punch. "He must have spiked it." Heather's view was on the local bad boy known for ruining parties in anyway but usually getting off scot-free.

Naturally on the other side was a buffet, this was a large one and it barely covered the vast quarter it took up. "Ugh. Owen looks like a fat Oompa Loompa in drag. Again." Also near the buffet table, gobbling it up was local fatty Owen. The room which sparked Heather's interest was the kitchen, though numerous 'obstacles' stood in the way due to it being all the way at the end of the hall. One was rushing up to her at that moment. "Oh, not her." In a moment, Heather had control over her expression, changing it into a large grin. She began to extend her arms out as the obstacle rushed towards her.

"Heather!" Squealed Dakota, hugging her. "Kiss, kiss." They did so, pretending to kiss each-other on the cheek as they made no actual contact with each-others cheeks. Dakota was wearing a blue dress, a sea blue, which was covered fully in sequels, Dakota's shoes were blue sandals. Heather looked down at them. "Ooh? Don't you like?" Heather gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well don't worry your ensemble is disgusting too." Seeing Heather take offence, Dakota stood a steady step back. "See you later, sorry, it just came out. Oh and can you tell me if you find Sammy!" Dakota, too busy looking at Heather instead of the route she was taking. Collided into Duncan, who spilt punch over her dress. Dakota gasped and looked at Duncan. "This comes off, right?" Duncan smiled and then shook his head, laughing in her face. Dakota groaned and pushed Duncan as she rushed to find the nearest latrine.

"Hello. Heather." Heather whipped her head away from Dakota's outfit fiasco and turned to the voice, "How are you doing this fine evening?" Heather simply walked on, the boy adjusted a dark and dangerous look. "Revenge will be sweet. Her prettiness, her popularity, her mystifying eyes will all soon disappear." Heather heard this and didn't seem unnerved as she continued to walk, slowly getting closer to her destination.

"HEATHER!" Came a cheery voice, Heather sighed and was about to open her mouth, though what stopped her from doing so was her being smothered with one large hug. The constant squirming didn't faze the hugger whose name Heather remembered to be Owen, as soon as Heather was left go of she quickly rushed off. "Heather? Don't you want to stay for some food!" The offer seemed to drift to the back of Heather's mind as she slipped through crowds, the kitchen was now in her grasp. Heather rushed towards it, though a figure stopped her from entering.

"LeShawna."

"Girl, don't start with me. I just want to know why you made my home girl Bridgette cry?" LeShawna spotted Heather's confused look. "Don't you lie. Bridge is up stairs, crying her eyes out because of what you said to her?" Heather chuckled, "Girl, what you findin' funny?" Heather didn't answer. "You know what, I don't want to know. Just get up there and apologize to that poor girl crying her eyes out because she met a wretch like you." Heather ignored LeShawna's command and simply rolled her eyes. "Oh, you are just askin' for it now!" LeShawna threw her Ruby earrings on the floor, rage-filled. This prompted Geoff to hover over.

"Ladies. Ladies. What's with all the conflict?" He asked. LeShawna informed him of what they were arguing about. Geoff's face looked like he had been smacked in the face. "Heather. I suggest you apologize to Bridgette. Or you will be thrown out, so dudette go on apologize." Heather walked off, but heard the whispering which took place behind her. "I know she did it but if we play along to her denial."

Heather mustered a glare as guided towards the stairs it remained when she walked up. "Geoff is such an idiot!" She whispered to herself, walking up the stairs. She stumbled a few times but recovered so quickly no one saw. As she ascended up, the crying began clearer. Heather walked up and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard muffled noises and peaked in. She saw a couple of teenagers kissing, she didn't identify them due to slamming the door gingerly. She eventually located the source of sobbing and strutted in. Bridgette's snot-filled nose and blood red eyes had Heather cringe.

"D-don't even try." Heather did try, she walked up to Bridgette and snarled at her, only further scaring the girl who began to pant, Heather rolled her eyes and walked out a shot then came from downstairs. "What was that?" The questioned posed as a worthy adversary for Heather thoughts.

"Probably nothing I'll check, and if anyone asks, I apologized to you." When Heather had glanced down she saw that a brawl had emerged, "Ugh my head. It's pounding." Heather walked past the pile of blood she failed to notice and when she did she assumed it was nothing due to her tiredness despite this Bridgette's pleads and cries still fell on death ears as she walked into a bedroom hopped onto it and after hearing a croak, fell asleep.

* * *

"So you did interact with Bridgette? If only briefly it still counts. You mentioned icky dark red stuff? Did it not occur to you that that substance may have been blood. We had it tested and it WAS blood. You could have saved Mrs Riley's life."

"Mrs?"

"Yes Mrs, I take it you were not informed about her marital status?" Heather nodded, "Anyway, continue on."

* * *

Heather eventually found herself able to get up only due to the sobbing and loud yells which exerted from Geoff. Heather snaked out of her room and a saw a crowd of people crowded in the bathroom. "What's happened?"

"Bridgette's dead!" LeShawna said, kneeling and looking at the girl. "I wonder who did it!" LeShawna glanced at Heather, who gasped knowing an accusation was taking place. "I am leavin' Bridge would have wanted the party not to go on."

Later, Heather went down stairs are coming to terms about what had occurred. She saw the most minimal people still at the party. "Dakota!" The fame-monger found herself looking up at Heather. Dakota had tears stained all over her face. "What's wrong with you?" The simple questioned posed as such an obstacle to get over and eventually Heather grew bored of Dakota's constant blubbering and was about to walk downstairs and completely blank Dakota all-together.

"Sam, he is dead!" Heather soon found her arms wrapping around Dakota, "He was the best boyfriend ever!" Dakota's constant droning seemed almost never-ending. "Why him? I mean who would murder him? Who and why?" The questions didn't edge into Heather's mind, she yawned silently. "Hey, Heather. Thanks for being there." Heather gave Dakota one last squeeze before zooming away from her and into the kitchen. Heather's face froze, the twitch in her eyes which had bugged her during her early child hood had finally returned, which meant Heather was experiencing such shock.

"I thought you were dead. Guess Dakota has a little back-bone and a little less morality then I thought." Heather looked ahead at what she saw; Sam's ghost, floating as if it was something seen in a movie. "Anyway, move, Gamer." Ghost Sam sighed, a gesture followed and it had Heather's hand go through Sam's ghost. "AHH!" Heather's scream had chaos explode from the depths of everybody.

When Heather's eyes popped open questions arose though none were answered angering her. With Heather being as observant as she is, she noticed not many people were at the party. Geoff was guiding people out, he was still mourning, shown by his snivelling and tears. Blood was splattered near the punch, Heather silenced, knowing a lot had taken place today and in case another had died she decided not to question it, feeling that there was enough animosity surrounding her for today.

"Dakota's dead, though, did she murder herself? I don't know." Heather gasped at what she was hearing.

* * *

"That's pretty much what happened at the party."

"If we find any incriminating evidence you know what's gonna happen." The warning stood tall to Heather, she nodded and quietly made her way out.

Once she was out of the ear-shot a discussion was already beginning to formulate. "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"Hmm. We will see, I can see a few things being proved wrong, especially with her enemy Gwen scheduled for interview in a few hours. So, let's see what she has to say."

"I am sure it will be interesting."

* * *

**AN: So that's the first chapter, next to be interviewed and tell her side of the story. Gwen! Oh and please review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


End file.
